


吊桥效应

by Amy890752



Category: original character - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy890752/pseuds/Amy890752
Summary: -------------------------------------------*非戀愛性交*破處有*栗子小姐跟袋鼠國度並沒有任何相關-------------------------------------------





	吊桥效应

饭店的落地窗外是繁华美好的夜景，Hacker坐在床边面向那位对自己脱起衣服的女性，有些困惑的出了声－

「你不先洗澡吗？」  
「唉……？」

女性有些错愕的歪着头，解开钮扣的手也停了一半，好像不明白为何提出这问题。

「不是啦，我身上也有汗味，既然都要初体验希望给你个好回忆……你也不想被满身汗味的男人抱吧？」  
「其实…..充满野兽感不是……有点兴奋吗，感觉好饥渴的，就直接冲了上来？」  
「所以你才会想着让那些男人侵犯你？别吧，过来－」

Hacker向女性伸出了手，对方倒是没太犹豫，只是缓慢地走向Hacker。

「我们一起洗吧。」  
说完便将女性搂在怀里，搂着腰的举动似乎让对方有些错愕，发出了细微的单音。  
这样可爱的女孩，实在想不到会有如此危险的想法呢－

浴室里的两人背着彼此褪下了衣物，Hacker转身时已看见女性将赤裸的躯体呈现在眼前，  
既不遮掩也不扭捏，与脸上带着红晕娇羞的神情有着反差－

那就像是在献上自己一样，好像自己如何被对待都无所谓，向野兽献上自己的咽喉。

但Hacker只是轻笑了声，托着对方的腰走进浴池，  
坚硬的胸膛紧贴着对方雪白的浑圆，两人凝视着彼此，却还不是能引起欲情的时候。

「那我要开水了，可能会有点冷，忍耐一下。」

Hacker的手略过对方的身后扭开了莲蓬，倾下的水柱还没暖活起来带着凉意，这是能预料的事－

「哈啊……」  
女性下意识地想躲开，但只能往眼前的男体凑近，肌肤贴合着彼此，水温越是冷体温则越发滚烫，

Hacker只是盘着对方的腰发出轻声的安抚，直到水温变得与体温无异，  
他看着女性的双眸在水气下变得湿润，轻轻的在额头留下一吻。

「讨厌吗？」  
「不……没有的……那个，其实挺好的，Hacker先生感觉很习惯这种事情了？」  
「哪种事情？」

Hacker拿起放置在边架上的沐浴精，给对方自己手上倒了一点，搓揉着直至起泡，  
然后女性的脖子肩膀处抹上，均匀搓揉着。

「对女性这样……啊，做的。」  
Hacker停下了动作。

「你也可以帮我洗喔？会排斥吗？」  
「不是，的，只是有点晃神，不好意思……」

有些颤抖的手掌抚上比女性还要苍白的肌肤，将泡沫在男性的胸膛上抹匀开来，  
Hacker的手也没停下，轻触上女性的双峰，将那圆弧捧在掌心、带着些许力道揉搓着，感觉很色情，  
却又不带半分遐想，他略过了乳尖的敏感，滑开、往下沿至腰部。

对方倒是没能忍住那细微的喘息，毕竟这些都看在眼里。  
「嗯……我也不是很擅长帮人洗澡就是了，我们只是在洗澡不是吗？」  
Hacker口出询问，没等对方回应，他双手抚上了女性的臀部，指尖滑过股沟，然后停下。

「私密的地方，需要帮你洗吗？」  
「欸？」  
「因为你从刚才就一直在磨我的胸膛，我想你大概很难去摸其他地方吧-」

女性比起一开始那样坦然的态度，反而有点小紧张，大概是没想到如何回答这问题- 

「帮你洗也没关系喔？只是会比较羞耻，毕竟你腿得稍微、开一点？我手才进的去的，  
就算现在不洗，待会还是会摸到的......期待吗？」

「期、期待……我可以摸其他地方吗？」  
这不是当然的吗？Hacker露出苦笑，可没想过这问题会从希望别人侵犯自己的女孩口里说出，  
他抚着对方的手背，引导着，让女性双手怀抱自己的腰际，再向下，然后往自己的下腹伸去- 

「触感很奇怪，而且……不象影片里看到的那样。」  
「哈哈，当然-待会去床上就不是这样了……现在只是在洗澡啊。」

为何要强调这点？  
因为对方的肌肤越加发烫，那种按耐不住的冲动，Hacker并不想让浴室变成事情发生的场所，  
很欲情、却还不够美好，他想呈现在她眼前的是更加柔软的，甘美的地方。

「来吧，转过身-」  
Hacker挤了点洗发乳，在对方被热水浸湿的发丝抹上，手指钻进发间的细缝、温柔的梳理让泡沫充分作用。

「你后颈很敏感耶，摸这里舒服吗？」

当手掌抹过后颈，女性反射性的颤抖了一下，但并非是抗拒的感觉，  
随后身子有些瘫软的贴紧Hacket的下腹，肌肤彼此吸附的感觉很好，令他露出笑容。

「这我并不清楚但是……很舒服。」  
「那就好好享受吧，我帮妳服务。」

手中专注的梳理发丝，那份从容也让对方能靠近自己，Hacker用手指在对方头皮按摩，  
多了份放松和平静，直到自己也洗完毕，才再度开启热水。

水雾掩埋了彼此的肉体，让一切变得模糊不清，热水沿着身体的弧度落下、在脚边集结成流，  
覆盖着身体的泡沫也被水流冲散，让底下的欲情暴露出来，但Hacker只是进行着帮女性梳理头发，并叮咛着别让泡沫跑进眼睛里，这样的动作直到一切结束。

「出来吧？。」

先一步从淋浴间走了出来，拿着浴巾张开双手，示意着对方走进自己的怀里，  
这一次女性没有任何迟疑，仿佛习惯了，很自然的委身，任由Hacker擦干她身体、头发上的水珠。

 

吹头的时候Hacker觉得对方看他的视线不太一样了，  
这么说的话，她的确有个叫做”栗子”一样可爱有趣的名字，Hacker并不想放太多感情记得这件事但－

「妳在看什么呢？栗子？」  
「Hacker先生跟看起来的不太一样呢，那个......一开始的时候？」

Hacker并不清楚对方看见什么，不过当时自己确实是从夜店走出来，赶走图谋不轨的人，  
其他倒是被栗子之后的侵犯言论给震撼忘掉了。

「反正，坏男人都是这样的，说一套做一套喔？」  
「但是你什么都还没做呀？」  
「栗子酱是很焦急的人呢，我喜欢按照步调的来－」

Hacker关掉吹风机，整理了栗子的发丝让它保持蓬松，  
手指还残留着仿佛太阳、和果子混和的气味－然后他在对方的耳边落下一吻。

「吹干啦，都准备好了。」

没等栗子回应，Hacker搂着她的腰，用公主抱的姿势抱起，也许是气氛被缓和所以分神了，  
体势一倾斜栗子便整个人贴在男性的胸膛上，还没弄清楚发生何事。

但Hacker并没多在意，他保持着专注将对方抱至床上、轻柔的放下，  
稍微将身体凑近，撑着手压倒了栗子。

「......会紧张吗？」  
「是......的。」  
Hacker笑了，将凌乱、贴在对方眼角的发丝捻开。

「如果后悔了现在还可以走喔？一旦开始就不行了－懂吗？我就当陪人洗个澡，毫无损失呢。」  
如果对方不是个想法有点奇怪的女孩，他肯定不会这样说的。

「......并不的。」  
对于丢出的问题，栗子摇头环抱Hacker的脖子，那样胸口贴紧着彼此，再拒绝了一次。

「很好的回答，我很喜欢。」  
语毕，Hacker将手抚上女性的侧脸，将脸贴近，栗子则是本能的将嘴凑上，  
短暂的和Hacker目光交会便闭上了眼，而另一边，Hacker轻啄着女性的唇瓣，勾起微笑，  
舌头就这样撩过，滑入了嘴里，带着唾液气味交缠着彼此。

「嗯......」  
栗子发出了闷声，感受着嘴里交融的热度，被Hacker环抱着手不自觉松开揪着床单。

「习惯亲吻吗？」  
「没......有。」

彼此贴紧的嘴唇透漏了点缝隙，舌头牵着有些煽情的银丝，沾湿了嘴角，  
Hacker将目标转向女性的颈部，埋了进去，亲吻着。

「栗子，闻起来很香呢-」  
Hacker在颈边时而轻触的吻着、有些含糊的低沉嗓音反倒不是那么容易听清，那样轻柔的接触让身下的女性慢慢放松，偶尔因搔痒感颤抖的身躯让人怜爱了起来。

「 Hacker先生也......好闻的。」  
「是沐浴精的味道？」  
「不是的，是那个......男性的味道。」

Hacker稍微瞪大了眼睛，然后苦笑的看着对方。

「这话有点危险啊栗子酱-爱上我不太好哦？」  
然而那样轻浮的玩笑并没有持续太久，从轻吻变成舔舐、缓慢的从颈部、锁骨、到胸口-  
宽大的手掌托起女性的美好的胸型，带点力道陷入了雪白的肉里，  
因挤压突起的乳尖被拨弄着，慢慢变得硬热起来，栗子不由得发出了某种哼声。

「难受吗？」

话音刚落，Hacker往突起的乳首凑近了嘴-吸允着，伸出舌头转动留下了湿润发烫的痕迹。

「不会，很……舒服。」  
「喜欢刺激点？」

牙尖触碰到了敏感处、譲栗子挺起了腰板，而那并非排斥的反应，从嘴里流泄出的甘美呻吟暴露了这点，Hacker并没有停止，在肌肤留下齿痕后，将脸贴向女性的小腹继续往下。

从栗子的角度实在很难看清对方的动作，他只是保持着舔舐，像在女性肌肤上作画、煽情湿润的笔触，  
从小腹划向大腿，轻柔的将栗子并拢的下身拉开。

应该会紧张吧？

但两人目光对上，Hacker只在女性眼中看到被欲情点燃，那既期待又带着焦虑的情感，  
被拉开的腿间暴露了淫秽的欲望，带着水气、体液些许的从密部流出-但还不够。

「......接下来的事情需要习惯喔，栗子。」

「唔......！先生......」  
「哼......嗯？」  
发烫的吐息抚过裸露的蜜肉，Hacker只是短暂的亲吻外部，用了些力道压迫，湿润的舌头便从软肉间的隙缝滑入，  
随着每一分潜入发出吸允的气音及水声－

「感觉......很奇怪，啊......！」  
Hacker的手钩在女性的大腿上，压着让她不能乱动，栗子发出如同小猫般的鸣泣声、弓起足尖，  
腿却反射性的夹住了Hacker的肩膀，让他继续埋头舔舐着私处。

「......栗子酱？很难受吗？」  
对方无暇理会，只是用着些微的抽蓄作为答覆，而那种反应也渐渐平息，  
腰部开始微微的起伏，很快的腔口带出的便不只是男人的唾液，Hacker退出了女性柔软的部位，用手指在嘴角擦了擦，就将下巴靠在栗子的腿上。

「目前都还好吗？」  
那笑容和神情并非普通的在关心人。

不过看着栗子仰着头喘息的样子，大概不好吧，Hacker笑着离开了床铺，往放在椅子上的背包摸去。

「你要拿什么......？」  
「一些必要的东西罢了，我还有糖果，妳要吃吗？」

说完他从包包里拿出透明瓶身装着的液体，有着粉红圆点的小包装还有几颗亮色锡纸的草莓糖，  
栗子倒是没认出糖果以外的东西是何物。

「Hacker先生很爱开玩笑呢......」  
「我很认真喔，对妳还有这件事很认真。」

床因他跪上的重量下陷倾斜了，栗子才再次意识到眼前的男性有多高大，  
他眯着眼将塑胶套撕开，手指往圆型入口处稍微拉伸，不疾不徐的、看来却有些色情。

 

栗子本想看看Hacker是怎么套上自己的分身的，但起身一切已结束了，  
粗大挺立的性器被粉红色的胶质束缚，紧绷描绘着肉感、却也没这么不适的样子，  
Hacker只是摸了摸盯着自己下体的栗子的头，随手拿起那瓶透明液体，扭开、往手上倒了一点，  
不是水，质地也比想像中的黏稠。

「......躺下吧，要做和刚才一样的事噢。」

栗子只是颔首，用着有些迷蒙的视线盯着Hacker，躺下、张开了双足并夹着他的下半身，  
这样的姿态对Hacker来说也是很诱人的，呼吸稍微变得急促，但还是不忘提醒对方－

「一开始会有点冷？但马上会变的温暖的。」

手掌上泛着光泽的液体， Hacker用指尖抹匀，涂抹在密部和股间周遭，  
手贴着已经充分湿润的密部、在栗子轻声的呻吟下探入中指。

「唔......啊」  
与舌头的湿润感不同，有些粗硬的手指侵入的疼痛感，些许的让肉壁撑开，  
润滑液的冰冷和内部被刺激的灼热，栗子揪着床单，夹着双腿眼角也湿润了起来。

「忍耐点喔栗子酱......」  
Hacker没有继续深入，他保持手指的动作、僵直凑近了身体，栗子对他伸出手，  
就这么环抱着脖子，两人的嘴唇相互接触，在Hacker亲吻着对方的同时，手指再度向前扩张。

「只要感受在和我亲吻就行了......嗯，妳可以含着我的舌头吗?」  
「可、以......我努力。」

吸允舌头的举动让女性分了神，毕竟要准确的含住那滑溜温暖并不容易，  
不知不觉手指已经伸到了根部，里头十分温暖且灼热，Hacker也开始喘息、亲吻着栗子，眼下的女孩闪着泪光，  
就这样努力和自己接吻，是有点难耐。

 

手指开始试着转动，轻柔的刮着肉壁给予些许的刺激，  
栗子含着Hacker的舌头，从贴合的嘴唇间多了些喘音－

黏腻的进入音渐渐被水声取代，Hacker并没有提醒对方，悄悄深入了第二根手指，  
已经分不清是爱液还是润滑了，这是好事。

「......栗子，妳很可爱喔。」  
「是、是吗？」

「是的，是真的。」  
Hacker在对方耳边低语，这让栗子有些麻痹思绪般的错觉，低沉的嗓音盖过手指进出的水声，  
那股刺痛感也变的柔和许多，甚至能从被摩擦的壁肉感受到些许的愉悦感。

被爱液浸湿的手指，慢慢的从被扩张的腔口抽离，蜜肉微微发胀泛红，两人的肌肤都蒙上一层薄汗，  
栗子侧头看着Hacker越发坚挺的器官，大概也明白接下来的事情。

「请......请用吧。」  
这是女性第一次做出的邀请，Hacker带着笑容接受了。

 

 

早已挺立发胀的性器摩擦着女性的下体，带着水声和胶质摩擦的声响，  
为房内增添了一种淫秽的氛围，但也不会比即将发生的事情还要深入。

「这个......真的会满难受的喔，栗子酱。」  
「可、以，我想要......」

Hacker用手轻抚着女性的侧脸稍作确认，对方有些恍神的靠上并磨蹭着，  
肌肤上的冷汗有着些许凉意，体温却发烫的可以。

Hacker眯起眼睛，一手拖着栗子的腰部，另一手握住了自己的分身，  
往已经湿润的腔口加压、施力突入。

「呃......！」  
栗子抓住了Hacker的手臂，彼此的目光相接，还是让动作暂缓了。

「稍作歇息吧......」

Hacker维持着进入一半的姿势，也并非那么有余裕，但他还是稍微将两手换了位置，  
握住了栗子的手、手指交错扣住女性纤细的指节。

「这样比较安心吧？我不会做到一半跑掉的。」  
「是......是的。」

「那么，抱歉，我这里也有点难忍。」  
「Hacker先生也.....？」  
「这不是当然的嘛，都到这个阶段了......栗子其实很有欺负男人的天分？」

说着轻浮的玩笑眼神却认真了几分，Hacker低头轻咬着栗子的颈部，  
在对方分神时又加重推进了些力道，明显已经缓和许多的腔内，阻力减少甚至已经吞到了接近根部，  
栗子只发出了些许闷声，将头埋进男性的肩膀喘息。

「......栗子酱，虽然看不见但已经都进去啰？」

他捬撑凝视身下的女性，神情并非那么痛苦，甚至带了点疲惫的笑容－凑上前向Hacker索取了亲吻，  
维持着进入的体势，Hacker满足栗子对自己的渴望，吻着并将手环抱着她的腰部，慢慢地动了起来。

「嗯......嗯！」

从口里忍耐着压低的呻吟、隐忍的神情特别情色，身体贴合处的汗水慢慢交融着分不出彼此，  
并非是因为体内收缩感到快感，栗子双腿夹紧Hacker的腰部，对肌肤贴合的摩擦感到一阵恍惚。

床铺因起伏律动发出的声响，进出的水音，都带给感官十足的刺激，  
Hacker用单手轻掐着女伴的胸部，拨弄着刺激着乳首，栗子咬着下唇，却仍没将手从男体身上移开。

「......还、很难受吗？」  
「哈......但是感觉......啊、很，奇怪......。」

胸膛上的汗水就这么滴了下来，汇流在女性腹部的凹陷处，反射着些许水光，  
栗子恍惚的看着神情有些皱眉的Hacker，下一秒却因深入的突进失声。

 

「栗子，没忍住啊-很可爱呢......」

如此说着的Hacker却也失去了余裕，他伸出舌头吸允着、咬着女性坚挺的乳尖，  
稍微将栗子的臀部抱了起来、贴紧下腹，维持着明显加快的节奏，栗子的指尖牢抓Hacker的背部，  
不单是表层、留下了细长的红色抓痕，疼痛却指使画面变得更加煽情。

「差不多、快到点了，第一次还是适可而止点好......吧......？」

Hacker的笑容有些焦虑，身子压上了栗子的胸前，那雪白的滑肉浸淫着汗水，  
有些硬热的乳首摩擦彼此，作为回应栗子只是抿着嘴，发出些许单音。

 

突进的节奏更加急促，Hacker抱起了栗子，而对方也牢牢贴紧攀住了背部－

「Hacker、先、生......！」

当栗子用带着哭腔的喘音叫唤着Hacker ，他也弓起身体，手指就这么用力掐进了栗子的臀肉、用短暂的抽搐作为了回应，几秒后他平复自己的呼吸，汗水滴落脸颊，眯着异色瞳凝视着身下的女伴。

「抱歉.....有点难停下来啊，栗子酱。」  
「没......关系......啊。」

栗子嘴角流下了些许唾液，看起来并非真的没事，  
痛觉和愉悦的知觉混杂在一起、大概很难一一分清，她只是瘫软着腰骨，眼角流下泪水，还没从解放中恢复。

「......做的很好了噢，栗子。」  
「是，是吗......？」

是喔......Hacker在栗子额头上落下一吻，用指尖梳理她脸上因汗水凝结的发丝，眼中多了份怜爱，  
对女性来说第一次确实辛苦，欲情过后，还是有那么点罪恶感。

「我先退出来了？」  
「好的……嗯。」  
从女性密部滑出的性器还是有些硬挺、胶质外层带着残留的润滑，在顶端存积的白浊使套身有些浮肿，但Hacker并不打算继续，这些栗子也都看在眼里，  
她撑起还有些疲乏的身子，表情参杂着些许寂寞。

「怎么了，露出那种表情......后悔了？」  
栗子摇了摇头。

「……Hacker先生这样就满足了吗？」  
倒是没料到会从对方口里听到这问题，毕竟他真的觉得这女孩很努力了－再怎么对性好奇也会有顾虑吧。

「嘛，栗子酱也觉得第一次很难受吧，我觉得别勉强比较好，我觉得很舒服但妳不这么觉得吧？」  
Hacker说着把套子从性器上剥离，为了防止体液流出，他捏住了前端、褪下的同时在尾端打了个节，  
用手确认了床单的状况，并不是非常潮湿。

栗子还想说些什么，倾身往Hacker的下腹摸去，Hacker却早了一步扣住对方的手腕。  
「要好好珍惜自己喔，栗子，象我这种男人一次就够了，懂吗？」

「我明白了……」  
Hacker松开了栗子的手，之后张开双臂，对方也有默契般凑近他的怀里、倚靠着，  
热意退去的身躯有些凉意，下体的胀痛感却还是提醒着方才的激情。

「留下来过夜，室友不要紧吗？」  
「……没事的。」

Hacker轻抚着对方的发丝，虽然他大概明白怀中的女性在想些什么。

「休息吧，明早我再送妳回去。」  
「……抱着我睡吗？」

「当然，睡吧-」  
Hacker拉开了被单，为怀中的女性盖上，枕着手臂时栗子还是望着他，仿佛有什么想说的神情，  
对此Hacker只是说了句晚安，便闭眼睡了过去。

「......栗子酱，以后好好找个男朋友吧。」

Hacker不认为她会后悔，不过自己却不那么确定了……当个坏男人也不容易呢。


End file.
